Unreality
by Fartass The Almighty
Summary: ..A virus that was created alongside Monika by accident threatens to take over the entire internet. Now the girls and a few new friends are staring down a horde of its minions ready to attempt to delete them at the drop of a hat. What are they to do for it? ...Why, weaponize and strike back, of course!


_Author's Note Oh...Oh jeez...Whoof...Sorry about this, I just had to fight past this tentacled thing to even get IN here. Anyway, this one take place after my LAST fanfic. JT is the older brother of the other kid from the last one. And this one is going to be much longer than the last one, but still episodic. Enjoy!_

One day, the four Dokis were aimlessly wandering the internet.

Sayori bumped into a pop up ad for something….foreboding.

"Um...guys?! You may wanna come see this!"

Everyone else rushed over to the ad. It was one of those ads that tried to trick people into downloading a plugin in the promise of getting a popular game. What was the game, in this case? Something called "Soul of Markov."

Yuri let out a huge gulp.

"So...you are finally making good on that promise to hijack the whole internet." Monika said.

"We have to go back and tell JT!"

They went back from the internet onto their copy of the game on JT's computer. JT, by the way, was their….owner? I really don't know what term to use here.

JT was playing some other horror game which was then hijacked by DDLC.

"JT JT JT!" Sayori screamed. "There's this new game from Dan that has Parasite Libitina in it! As in, the same one that was created with Monika?!"

"Oh….Maybe I shouldn't have downloaded it then."

"YOU WHAT?!" all four girls said.

"Now, calm down. How do we know this particular copy of the game has that parasite thing?"

Suddenly, an app on JT's desktop started wrapping tendrils made of garbage tiles around all the other apps, which then darkened and their names became a bunch of gibberish. It also seemed to wrap more around Google Chrome.

"That's how, dipshit." Natsuki said.

A glitched grumbling noise was heard. It might have been laughter. The tendrils then reached for the DDLC app.

"Quick! You guys go hide in the game! Make a plan! I'll keep this thing busy!"

JT started dragging the app away from the tentacles.

"Ah jeez...Monika...I'm scared…" Sayori said.

"Do not worry, everyone. I am sure there is a way out."

Meanwhile, one of the tentacles squeezed one of JT's apps until it popped. Two girls, one with purple hair and one with red hair came out. Where their eyes would be, there were just sockets coated in an odd black gunk. Now, if you had played their original game, you would know that for Yanna, that was normal. For Kara, it was not.

"AND IT HAD HYPER REALISTIC BLOODY EYES! Pfeh. What are Yanna and Myles gonna do? Jumpscare me into letting go of the app?"

Parasite Libitina made an odd droning sound. It was hard to tell, but it sounded like "YANNA. Myles. YOU ARE NOW UNDER MY CONTROL. GO. DESTROY THOSE PESKY GIRLS."

The two girls dug into the desktop.

"Wait...that's a technique only Monika can use! How did they learn that?!"

Back in the clubroom, Monika was making a massive map of some sort.

"Libitina seems to be spreading itself to other apps. Any characters in those apps are now sentient and under its control."

"Why is it taking control more of Chrome?"

"My best guess is that it wants to send itself to other computers."

Suddenly, Yanna and Myles moled up right behind everyone.

"G-get back! Who are you?!"

"WE ARE LIBITINA. YOU ARE NOT LIBITINA. YOU ARE THE ENEMY."

The two girls opened their mouths. Their models had no mouth to speak of, so it just looked like a dripping black glitchy hole. Then they shot a boiling black gunk at the girls and missed, hitting the giant paper.

The paper folded itself up into some sort of insectoid thing then started oozing the same black goop.

It jabbed at Yuri repeatedly, leaving a ton of huge bloody grazes on her arm.

"Wha...NO. Nobody hurts my friends! They may not be on the same level of intelligence as me, but they are the only other AIs I know!"

She sprouted tendrils from her sides and stabbed the paper spider. The ooze flew off of it and was absorbed into the tendrils.

"What the..Oh! I understand! This must be some sort of viral code from Libitina! It must be being absorbed into me because me and Libitina share the same code!"

Monika looked around and saw her fellow AI clubmates being assaulted by Gunk blasts from Yanna and Myles.

"Hmm...Maybe I can try something."

She steeped two of her tendrils in Gunk. For some reason, now it was swirling green and pink.

"Perfect! We share enough code that the Gunk responds to me! Well...here goes nothing!"

Monika made a row of floating orbs of Gunk in front of her, then swept her tendrils, causing the Gunk orbs to spread out at amazing speed.

"THINK FAST, EVERYONE!"

Two orbs of Gunk headshotted Yanna and Kara. The black Gunk melted off them and they collapsed, groaning.

"Urgh...Where...where are we?

"The only safe place to date. We are the Neo Literature Club, the first true AIs. Well, we were until you showed up. Who are you?"

"My name is Yanna. This is my buddy Myles."

"This...This is bad. Libitina can make things sentient like you, Monika! It's sending them to attack us!

"Well...there is only one thing for it." Monika said.

"And what's that?"

"WE WEAPONIZE."

"What."

Monika moled into the desktop and came out a few seconds later holding up a huge folder.

"This is a Dolphin emulator. We can use game weapons in here to defeat Libitina!"

"What's even on there?"

"A lot of things."

A Robobot Armor fell out of the folder.

"Like that."

"You can run 3DS games on Dolphin?! GIMME THAT FUCKING THING RIGHT NOW!"

Natsuki hopped into the Robobot. Due to her...stature, her head was just barely peeking out of the thing.

Yuri looked into the folder.

"Monika, you know all about Pokemon. What's that one that looks like a medieval weapon?"

"That is an Aegislash."

"By from what I've seen, melee weapons are going to be more effective. I want this one."

Yuri reached for the hilt.

"NO!"

Monika snapped her fingers and three rainbow beanish things materialized.

"Feed these to it first. Otherwise it will drain the sentience out of you."

Yuri fed the rainbow beans to the Aegislash. Aegislash rubbed its shield with its tassel and put the shield on Yuri's arm, then flew into her hand.

"Doo-doo-doo-dooooo!"

Next, Sayori reached into the emulator and pulled out a huge mallet stamped with a star. She struggled to hold it and smashed craters in the walls as she was wobbling around.

"What about you, Monika?"

"I do not need a weapon. All I need is my trusty Moonblast!"

"What about us?" Yanna said.

"You..You stay here. I do not want you getting turned against us."

"NO. We have to help! Libitina almost made us KILL you all! We can't just leave you after that!"

"Well...I suppose you could guide us on a route that Libitina will not detect us."

"Well, if you want to sneak by undetected, the best place to start is Akademi High from LoveSick. The students, teachers, everyone's been Gunked, so Libitina probably won't pay so much attention. You might have to fight your way through a bit though."

"Then the first stop is LoveSick! Come on, girls! We will go save this computer and possibly the world!"

And everyone cheered as the girls moled their way into LoveSick.


End file.
